1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a container/cartridge particularly adapted to be built into machine tools and tool holders. The container provides a stable and strong attachment to the tool and at the same time provides channels for conveying cooling medium, typically a cutting liquid. The invention also concerns a tool holder adapted for installation of the above mentioned container, and a use of a container for accommodating sensors or damper systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
During machining, a requirement or need to build various elements into the tool/tool holder can arise. The elements may include sensors for monitoring for instance temperature, vibrations, forces or similar properties, or elements that imposes particular properties on the tool. Damping of vibrations is typically such a property. Such vibrations emerge when the natural frequency of the tool is in the same frequency area as the force variations in the machining. The vibrations can also arise when the machining parameters are unfavorable and is particularly common when it is discontinuous cutting (typically milling).
During damping of vibrations a damping system is frequently mounted internally in the tool. There are several patents that show such damping systems. Common for most of these is that they are installed directly in a cavity in the tool. The result is that the cooling medium cannot be brought forward, or that it has to be lead through the damping system with dedicated tubes or other particularly designed means.
Tool holders are normally manufactured of a solid material, with outer geometries to hold cutting edges and for being fixed to a machine or clamping units. Frequently the tool has internal ducting for bringing a cooling medium forward. The cooling medium (cutting liquids) is often necessary to perform the machining.
An example of a tool holder with a damping apparatus installed is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,438. The tool holder includes a damping element placed in a capsule at the forward end of the tool holder. However, attachment of the capsule is complicated and the cooling medium cannot be brought past the tool holder.